Arizona
| Locale = | Dimensions = 113,646 sq. mi. | Population = | First = Captain America Comics #14 | HistoryText = American Frontier During the days of the American Frontier many American gunfighters were active in the area. The original Two-Gun Kid traveled into Sundown, a town under the thumb of Brett Dawson, where he assisted in liberating the town. In an unspecified town, Tex Morgan humiliated local tough Whip Wilson. In the town of Tombstone, Tex Morgan's friend was shot by outlaws, Tex and his pal Lobo avenged Tex's friends. In the Painted Desert, Tex Morgan recovered stolen cattle from Red Gresson. In Culver City, Kid Colt helped defend area ranchers from Butt Masterson and his outlaws. The recently established towns of Smoke City and Coronado were both swindled of their town money by Charro Gage until he was exposed by the Gunhawk. Returning to the state, Kid Colt prevented Banker Haines from taking control of the town of New Hope, putting it under outlaw control. Outlaw Crazy Cahill broke out of out a San Marco prison, terrorizing towns such as Rock Ledge and Tumbleweed Flats before he was put down by the Gunhawk. Like wise an crooked gambling operation formulated by cardsharp Shad Clayburn blew through the state, swindling people out of money in towns like Indian Bluff and Lodestone until he was shut down by Kid Colt. In the town of Lavorca Kid Colt worked with Chip Howell to wipe out Doc Shores and his gang, The famous town of Tombstone was briefly occupied by an outlaw named Yellowjack Gleason until he and his gang were wiped out by Kid Colt. The Two-Gun Kid once defended a region between Arizona and Utah from Buzzard Skagg and his gang as the government determined which state the land belonged to. One source states that the Two-Gun Kid assisted in insuring that the documentation to induct the Arizona territory into the United States. However, according to history, Arizona became a state of the union in until 1912, years after Clay Harder (if he really existed) ceased being the Two-Gun Kid and the title was taken on by his successor Matt Hawk. 20th Century During World War II, the United States Army set up Camp Mojave in the state of Arizona. In 1942, the base was targeted by the Vulture, an American citizen who betrayed his country to Imperial Japan and attempted to convince a local tribe of Native Americans into siding with the Japanese. Their attack on Camp Mojave was thwarted by Captain America and Bucky. In 1943, Nazi operative the Claw planned his acts of sabotage from a secret hideout located near Boulder Dam. When he targeted the Dam, he was eliminated by the Human Torch and Toro. In 1951, the Grand Canyon became the hideout for an alien invader named Orion Rex who posed as an American scientist in order to develop a device to counteract radiation from nuclear weapons to assist his people in invading Earth. His operation was compromised by the Uranian super-hero Marvel Boy who brazenly detonated a nuclear bomb in the Grand Canyon in order to apprehend Orion Rex. He then used the only sample of Orion's Anti-Radiation Ray to render the Canyon free of radiation. Modern Age The Black Widow reportedly stole a bunch of top-secret atomic plans from a defense installation. Some time later, cycle daredevil Johnny Blaze arrived in Arizona to jump the Copperhead Canyon. He was greeted there by his guide Sam Silvercloud, who suddenly pulled a gun on him, wanting to prevent Johnny's show for fear that the celebrity attention would make the location of his gorge stunt -- a location Silvercloud's tribe is negotiating to get back from the government -- a tourist hot spot instead. When Johnny refused to cancel his gig to jump over Copperhead Canyon, Silvercloud left Johnny in the desert. Riding back into town, Johnny fought Silvercloud until they are stopped by Snake Dance, a medicine man who told Johnny to leave. While distracted, Silvercloud sabotaged Johnny's motorcycle just before he had to ride out and look over the canyon. While Johnny was still missing, Silvercloud kidnapped his girlfriend Roxanne Simpson to cover up any loose ends, when she began looking for Johnny, believing him to be still alive, and took her to Snake Dance. After having rescued Roxanne, the Ghost Rider rushed her to a hospital for treatment of Copperhead bites, but they had ran out of serum and could only try a complete blood transfusion. As Johnny was being chased by the police, Linda Littletrees gave Roxanne the anti-venom which she took from Snake Dance, saving her life. Catching up with Ghost Rider, Linda suddenly transformed and attacked Ghost Rider, revealing herself to be Witch-Woman, in the employ of Satan. After overpowering the more novice Ghost Rider with her hellfire powers, the Witch-Woman became careless as she recounted her own origins to the supernatural hero, giving him the chance to escape. Satan was furious over this and forced Linda to turn her powers on herself in front of the Rider to act as a warning, while he changed back into John Blaze and raced off to check on Roxanne's condition. .= After joining the Champions, Ghost Rider returned to Arizona, where he was saved by a cattle stamped by Hawkeye and Two-Gun Kid. The trio agreed to help local ranchers to investigate some flying saucer sightings near the Mesa of Lost Souls. | PointsOfInterest = * Benson * Camp Verde * Casa Grande * Copperhead Canyon * Gila River * Grand Canyon * Graymalkin in Earth-51212 * Humphreys Peak, 12,633 ft (highest point in state) * Mesa of Lost Souls * Monument Valley * Phoenix (Capital) * Tucson | Residents = * American Eagle * Arizona Kid * Rick Jones * William Stryker * James Proudstar (unconfirmed) * Thunderbird (John Proudstar) * Jacob Grimm * Petunia Grimm * Casey Miller | Notes = * The Desert Stars were the 50-State Initiative team for Arizona. | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arizona }} Category:U.S. States Category:Arizona